candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 523 (C437CCS)
Level 523 'is the 13th level in Soda Savannah and the 103rd Candy Order level in Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga. To pass this level, you must collect 50 locked bubblegum squares and score at least 75,000 points within 55 moves. : 50|moves = 55|target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 73|prevtype = Soda|previous = Level 522|nexttype = 437 Honey|next = Level 524}} Stars Difficulty *The bubblegum locks are worth 50,000 points (50 bubblegum locks x 1,000 points per bubblegum lock = 50,000 points). Therefore, an additional 25,000 points is required to reach the one-star target score. *An informal appearance by the bubblegum spawner is made here, which is not officially introduced until Level 616. Whenever there is no bubblegum, after two moves it will spawn a piece of bubblegum. However, the bubblegum will need to grow another layer before it can be collected to count for the order. *With 55 moves, the player will need to conserve the bubblegum so they don't run out, while removing only enough to open up the board. *Five-layered icing protects the bubblegum spawner further enforcing the above point and limiting space in an already-cramped level. *A candy bomb with a timer of 20 moves hides in a bubblegum lock near the bottom of the board, which is difficult to reach because of all the blockers in its way. *Two cake bombs can be helpful and harmful at the same time, because while they can help to clear the bubble gumand icing, if both of them are cleared too early, it could be deadly. *The presence of five candy colors makes it easier to create special candies and trigger cascades. Strategy *Remove the five-layered icing as soon as possible to open up space and enable the bubblegum spawner to work. *Clear a path to the candy bomb using as few moves as you can so that you can keep playing, but also keep the following point in mind. *Do not get rid of all the bubblegum immediately, because it will make it very hard, if not impossible, to spawn enough bubblegum locks to complete the order. Save some squares for later. *The best way to clean the board of bubblegum is to make striped + wrapped candy combinations '''near '''the spot where the candy bomb is located, but not '''at '''that point, because the trajectory of the stripes will leave all of the bubblegum weak and ready to clear in the case of the latter, but leave some locks open in the case of the former. If you only need a few squares left, however, then you'll be safe to go go all-out on the bubblegum. Trivia *When written in the American date format, the three digits of this level's number form the creator's birthday ('5/'23'). *As mentioned in the Difficulty section, the bubblegum spawner in this level is an unofficial introduction to the blocker, as its formal introduction is in Level 616, 93 levels later. Category:Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) Category:Soda Savannah levels (C437CCS) Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 73 spaces Category:Levels with blocker orders Category:Levels with bubble gum Category:Levels with bubblegum spawners Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with five candy colors Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty